Nutty’s Bully
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary When Nutty’s childhood bully comes around he bullies Nutty can Nutty tell him off and make his bully stop bullying him? Or will Nutty keep being bullied? Characters # Nutty # Cuddles # Giggles # Lumpy # Toothy # Russell # Handy # Petunia # Shira # Primrose # Dagger Story One sunny day in Happy Treeville, Nutty was walking around town. Nutty: Today is a nice day ???: Well well well if it isn’t my old enemy Nutty: Huh? (Looks) Oh no not you again! ???: Yeah it’s me! I’m here to see you again Nutty: Dagger leave me alone you made my childhood a nightmare! ???: Hahaha yeah yeah whatever let’s fight weakling! Nutty: N-no! Dagger: Yes! (Punches Nutty) Nutty: Oww! (Cries and runs off to Lumpy’s house where Lumpy and his friends were) Dagger: Hahaha wimp! Nutty keeps running and finally arrives at Lumpy’s house where him and his friends were. Lumpy: Hi Nutty are you okay? Nutty: (crying) n..no Giggles: Nutty what happened?! Nutty: M..my childhood bully showed up Shira: what’s his/her name?! Nutty: His n..names Dagger Cuddles: How dare he hurt you! Primrose: Yeah why does he hate you? Nutty: I don’t know why Petunia: Thats weird Russell: Yaaar! Dude you shouldn’t allow this buddy Handy: Too bad Jason is on vacation he would hate this! Giggles: Yeah you’re right Shira: Yep but we are here for you Nutty Lumpy: Yeah buddy Nutty: Th-thank you guys so much! All (but Nutty): You’re welcome! Lumpy: I have an idea! Primrose: What is it Lumpy? Lumpy: How about we set a trap for him or we trick him Petunia: Good idea but what will we do for a trap or trick? Nutty: I don’t know but if your going to trap him he’s really strong but a trick may work better! Shira: I have an idea for the trick! Primrose: What is it? Giggles: Yeah Shira: Well he wants to attack and beat up Nutty right? Cuddles: Yeah Shira: Well how about we make a decoy Nutty and go out and search for him Toothy: Good idea but what happens when we find him? Shira: Giggles you will search for him from up high by climbing building tops and treetops and anything high up then let Cuddles, your boyfriend, know where he is Cuddles: (blushing) Okay Giggles: (blushing) Yeah Shira: Cuddles will tell us and we will place the decoy Nutty in the path before he gets there then we all hide Toothy: Okay then what? Russell: I think I know Shira: Go ahead Russell Russell: Then when Dagger sees the fake Nutty he will think it’s the real one and attack him Primrose: Then while hes doing that we all come out and surround him! Shira: right! Petunia: Great plan! Lumpy: Let’s get started All (but Lumpy): Right! They all make the decoy Nutty and finish it after about 35 minutes Lumpy: We’re all done! Shira: Yeah and great job guys! Nutty: I agree and it looks exactly like the real me! Petunia: Yeah it does that’s scary Primrose: Hahahha yeah but at least we know who the real Nutty is! Toothy: Hahaha yep Handy: Let’s go set it up in Dagger’s path! All (but Handy): Right! Lumpy: Okay Giggles go climb onto the top of the treetops and buildings and look for Dagger from high up Giggles: Yay! *Gets ready* The rest all go together getting ready to leave the neighborhoods of Happy Treeville Lumpy: Okay everyone let’s move! Giggles: (through phone) right! All (but Lumpy & Giggles) Right! They all run off into the city looking for Dagger Giggles (looking from the top of a building): Hmmm lets see where he is (sees someone with a backwards skull cap) Huh? (calls Cuddles on phone) Cuddles? Cuddles: Hi baby what’s up? Giggles (through phone): Ask Nutty if Dagger wears a skull cap! Cuddles: Nutty? Nutty: Yes? Cuddles: Does Dagger wear a skull cap? Nutty: y..yes! Cuddles: Okay Giggles he does Giggles: I found him! He’s heading towards an alleyway near the Post Office! Cuddles: Thanks Giggles! Guys let’s go! All (but Cuddles & Giggles) Yeah! They all run to the post office Lumpy: Let’s go! (They all run to the alley, set the decoy Nutty up and hide) Giggles: Cuddles he’s almost to the alleyway! Cuddles: Thanks Giggles I have to go talk to you soon Giggles: Okay talk to you soon baby (Hangs up) Dagger walks into the alleyway and sees the decoy Nutty Dagger: Grrrr there you are you weakling! He runs over to the decoy and punches it Dagger: Hahahahah fight back you weakling! Everyone comes out and Giggles runs over and they surround him Shira: That’s not Nutty Dagger: Huh? Oh no! Im surrounded! Nutty: That was a fake, dagger! Dagger: Grrrrr how dare you trick me! Petunia: Why do you hate Nutty?! Dagger (stops): Oh well you see im mean to him because he was always better than me and he was always stronger than me Russell: That’s not a good reason to bully someone Giggles: Yeah all you really needed to do was bulk up Nutty: She’s right you just needed to work out more Dagger: (walks to Nutty) Nutty: No please dont hurt me! Cuddles: Leave him alone! Dagger: I’m not going to hurt him I just want to say I’m sorry Nutty Nutty: You’re sorry? Dagger: Yeah and to be honest I have a secret Primrose: A secret? Dagger: Yes Toothy: What is your secret? Shira: Yeah Dagger: I want to change I want to be nice and be all of your friend Handy: You can change and sure we’ll be your friend! All (but Handy): Yeah! Dagger: How can I change? Primrose: Well for one thing treat others the way you would want to be treated Giggles: Yeah that’s pretty much it Handy: And always defend your friends Toothy: Yeah Dagger: Oh okay I will do that from now on! All: Yeah! With that they all hug, go back to Lumpy’s place and all hang out Injuries # Nutty gets punched by Dagger Deaths None Moral “Treat others the way you would want to be treated!”